


Taskings

by zarahjoyce



Series: Fifteen Fluffs [9]
Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: F/M, Gen, See Tusk Flirt, awkward elephant is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen Sentences about Sera/Tusk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taskings

1\. Tusk rarely interacted with any of them, which the other Zyumans earlier attributed to him being borne from one of the richest families in Zyuland, thus was probably unaccustomed to talking with those beneath him.  
  
2\. _The classist jerk_ was what Leo called Tusk behind his back, prompting a halfhearted rebuttal from Amu and a frown from Sera - they were both aware just how much the lion loathed the elephant.  
  
3\. Later, Tusk would tell Sera his self-imposed seclusion was because he was naturally adverse to interacting with others, and only did so when he deemed it unavoidable.  
  
4\. “Sometimes,” he added, while clutching his book in a death-like grip, “it’s easier to keep quiet than say something - only for my intentions to be misconstrued by others, which they are _so_ fond of doing.”  
  
5\. “You don’t seem to have that problem with me,” she observed out loud, and he coughed and cleared his throat and remained quiet for the rest of the day.  
  
6\. “It’s because everyone here doesn’t,” he blurted out the next day, leaving her confused since she didn’t do anything to provoke that kind of statement and he didn’t seem too keen on elaborating his words further - so she left it at that.  
  
7\. He was the most conscientious of them, and it was evident in everything he did - especially in his intense desire to maintain the pristine upkeep of the house.  
  
8\. Living with the likes of Leo and Amu, however, made it a bit of a challenge.  
  
9\. “Don’t they realize that doing chores is the _least_ we can do as payment to Yamato for allowing us to live in his house?” he’d fumed, after shouldering the task of going to the market _yet again_ just because Amu and Leo couldn’t make it due to _reasons_.   
  
10\. “It’s no use getting worked up on it,” she’d advised, picking up one of the reusable bags thrown haphazardly over the table and slinging it over her arm. “Come on. I’ll help you.”  
  
11\. “It’s not right,” he’d insisted, still indignant - but at least now he’d calmed down enough to take the lead in opening the door and stepping outside.  
  
12\. Later on he’d crow about getting huge discounts through his haggling skills and she gave him an amused look and said, “You know, I think it’ll be best if you take on this chore from now on, instead of relying on Amu or Leo to do it.”  
  
13\. “Only if you go with me,” he said, and she raised her brows at him, expecting him to continue.  
  
14\. “Because–! Because Amu leaves me halfway whenever she sees some shiny thing and Leo sometimes disappears on me entirely and you… well, you don’t,” he finished, quite unable to look at her in the eye.  
  
15\. Sera agreed without giving the matter much thought, and soon after she turned away, completely missing Tusk’s bright grin right there and then.


End file.
